Managing access to information relating to products and services of a business entity, especially one that is geographically distributed, is a difficult task. A business team member of the business entity typically prepares for a customer presentation by searching for and accessing information about specific products and services that he/she may be pitching during the customer presentation. However, often times, a member of the business team is left trying to determine where he/she can find needed technical and/or cost information about a particular product or service.
Furthermore, the business team member may be faced with unanticipated questions at the customer presentation. Such unanticipated questions can cause the business team member to have to conduct further research at a later time, thereby delaying an answer to the potential customer. Such a delay may decrease the likelihood of the sales pitch being successful.
Accordingly, the lack of real-time, easily accessible product and service information for a business team member can lead to customer churn, lost revenue and sales order losses for the business entity.